Crimson Fantasies
by PheonexX
Summary: Many years ago the Crimson Dragon was a powerful creature worshiped by many, however one group cursed the dragon. Now the results of that curse come forth, embodied in two duelists, one of power and one of tricks. (Note looking for help)
1. Chapter 1

**Good day ladies and gentlemen who have deigned this story worthy of their attention, my name is Max, one of two co-owners of this account.  
Normally Derek would be here as well, but unfortunately his computer is busted, so I'm the only one able to make updates.  
This story is going to start roughly 6 months before the first episode, mind you I haven't watched Yugioh 5ds in a while, so I don't remember a lot of things, so if any of you can give me a quick timeline of events up until the arrival of *spoiler, though not really unless you haven't watched any of the series* Earthbound immortals *spoiler end* That would help.**

 **This story has been beta read by my pal Elzur, he doesn't have any stories right now, but when he finishes the one he's planning check it out, I'm it's beta reader and I think it's a good story idea.**

 **Disclaimer; neither me nor Derek own Yugioh 5ds, if we did; I have no clue what would have happened.**

 **Bold= Titles, LP, Card stats and (Retracted)  
** _Italics= Thoughts, when in 1_ _st_ _person view  
_ _Underlined Italics= Flashbacks_  
"speech"  
'thoughts' in 3rd person view

 **Chapter 1  
A duel can cure amnesia?**

 **? POV:**

 _Ohh my head._ I raised my hand to my head; the blood rushing everywhere was clearly audible to me.

 _What did I do, run into a wall headfirst?_

As my senses returned to me I became aware of the hand shaking my shoulder along with an accompanying voice.

"Hey are you okay? Hello? Wake up!"

With a grunt I sat up and got a look at whoever was talking to me. The person was a kid, she, or at least the kid looked a bit like a girl, was dressed in some scruffy clothes. She had a teal coat on top of an orange shirt, she was also wearing a pair of shorts, all topped off with a yellow beanie.

"Yeah, I think so. Though you don't happen to have any thing to help with this headache, would you?"

"Sorry, but there's nothing like that here."

Resigning myself to the pounding in my skull I turned around to look at my surroundings. The two of us were in a dilapidated street, trash littered the ground everywhere, paint was peeling off walls and the few people around looked to be in the same state as the kid; overall it looks like I've been dumped into the slums.

Deciding that the kid might know something about where I am I got ready to ask him, however he beat me to it.

"By the way, my name's Rally, Rally Dawson. What's yours?"

Startled at the question I quickly composed myself and answered, "Me I'm, I'm; I'm…"

 _That's not right, why can't I say my name, in that case it was, oh god._

"I don't remember my name."

"What?!"

The kid, Rally, I corrected, began waving her arms around, babbling about how absurd that was and that we need to do something. While she was right about doing something I gave her a firm glare at the idea of hitting myself to fix my memories.

"Wait, is that a duel disk on your arm?"

On that question I decided to finally look at myself, I was wearing blue denim, a white shirt and some pants, the thing that I was wearing of most note was a raven cape that billowed in an unseen wind; _not that wind is visible anyways_ , Other then that was a strange circular device on my arm with a deck of cards in it.

 _I really need some new threads_

Uncertainly I answered "I believe so."

"That's perfect!"

"For what?"

"I heard that if you duel then you will see your true self."

"Do you really expect me to believe any of that?"

"Well we could try the ro-."

"Okay okay" I covered Rally's mouth before this conversation could continue, "Just let me check out my deck, also, can you explain the rules for me."

5 minutes later we had my deck of cards laid down on the ground as Rally explained how to play.

From what I could see my deck comprised mainly of Dragons, as I gazed over one in particular gowever, I got the urge to pick it up.

 **Red eyes Darkness Metal Dragon X; Level 8, Dragon/Synchro/Effect, att: 3000, def: 2600, 1 dragon tuner+ 1 non tuner monster. This card can not be Special summoned except by Synchro summoning. Once per turn you may Special Summon 1 Dragon type monster from either player's graveyards or from your hand except Red eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. You may only control one Red eyes Darkness Metal Dragon X at a time.**

 _Red eyes Darkness Metal Dragon X huh. You look like an ace in the hole._

-Line-break-powers-Go-

After we were both ready we stood at opposite ends of the street.

"Duel!"

 **Rally: 4000LP  
?: 4000LP**

 **Turn 1**

"I'll go first" With that statement Rally drew a card and started our duel

"I summon Genex Controller in attack mode."

"After that I set one card facedown and activate Goblin Thief to take 500 of your Life points for myself."

A cart lead by two goblins suddenly appeared and ran into me and running away with, hey, is that my wallet?

Rally saw my face and quickly spoke up, "It's just a hologram, don't worry. In any case I end my turn."

 **Rally: 4500 LP  
Genex controller, 1400 att/ 1200 def  
Hand: 3 cards  
1 facedown  
?: 3500 LP  
Hand: 5 cards**

"Well then I draw."

I looked at my hand and made my move, "I summon to the field Luster Dragon and then with its 1900 attack I destroy your Genex Controller"

"Uwah, uh, I activate my Trap, Waboku, with it none of my monsters are destroyed by battle this turn and I take no damage from battles."

I narrowed my eyes and scanned the rest of my hand, in the end I set a card and ended my turn.

 **Turn 3  
Rally: 4500 LP  
Genex Controller, 1400/1200  
Hand: 3  
?: 3500 LP  
Luster Dragon, 1900/1600  
1 facedown  
Hand: 4**

"Okay I draw, ah!"

Rally looked like the cat who caught the canary.

"I summon out Blue Thunder T-45 in attack mode."

Derek scoffed, "Hate to break it to you kid, but that card only has 1700 attack."

"Maybe, but watch my spell come into effect, Banner of Courage! Now when I attack my monsters gain 200 attack."

I widened my eyes fractionally, _That means he can destroy Luster, okay it's no big deal, I can survive 1600 damage._

Rally thrust her hand forward and commanded Blue Thunder to attack Luster Dragon resulting in both their destructions in an explosion.

As the smoke cleared away another monster stood on Rally's side of the field.

I took a step back, "Where'd he come from?"

"When my Blue Thunder destroys a monster I get a Thunder Option Token with 1500 attack."

"But that means-"

"That's right, two direct attacks."

Both robots launched their attacks at me and I winced slightly at my situation.

"That's all for my turn" With that came my last chance to win.

 **Turn 5  
Rally: 4500LP  
Genex Controller 1400/1200  
Thunder Option Token 1500/0  
Hand: 2  
?: 200LP  
1 facedown  
Hand 4**

"Draw!"

I could feel the smirk overcoming my face.

"I summon to the field my Decoy Dragon"

"Wait, but that has way too few points to beat either of my cards."

"That's why I tribute him and Special summon Red-eyes Darkness Dragon!"

There it is, the shock and awe in his face, _Wait why does it look familiar_

" _DEREK!"_

 _Huh,_ I quickly look around, _Derek? Wait a minute that's me._

"Derek"

"Huh?" Rally jumped at my sudden change in tone

"That's my name, Derek."

"That's great, you remember, you remember."

"Yeah, but I plan to have two celebrations."

"What?"

"My memories and your defeat." Rally began inching back at the look in my eyes.

"I activate Lightning Vortex, and discard one card to destroy your monsters."

"This isn't good."

"For you, but for me it's great. With my Dragon's effect I special summon from my hand Mirage Dragon; plus I activate Call of the Haunted to re-summon my Luster Dragon!"

Rally stared up at the three behemoths in front of him in terror.

"GO! FINAL TURN! TRIPLE DIRECT ATTACK!"

With that Rally's Life points dropped to 0 and I won.

-It's—time—to—break—the—line-

After our duel Rally and I discussed what to do next.

"Well it's obvious right; I'll take you to visit my friends."

Shaking my head I tried to explain once again how that was a bad idea, we've been revolving around the same issue and Rally just wasn't listening to me, Finally I threw my hands up in defeat,

"Fine, lead the way Miss Dawson."

"Um, I'm a boy."

Hearing that I had to resist the urge to do a double take, sh-he looked just like a girl, "I'm not even going to question that."

Roughly 15 minutes later we were descending into an abandoned subway; there we met a group of men.

The first was a stern faced man who wore a grey jacket over a green shirt along with some jeans and trainers; he was also wearing a blue bandanna. Rally introduced him as Blitz.

The second was a skinny, bespectacled, blue-haired man, he wore a green sweater vest whose shade was similar to asparagus, under it was a white collared shirt, he of course had a pair of pants and some sneakers. Rally introduced him as Nervin.

The last man was significantly larger than the others, he was built to be like a tank, which ironically was his name, he wore a Dark brown, sleeveless coat over a greyish shirt and naturally he wore pants and shoes.

Tension was ripe in the air as the others didn't trust me very much, but on Rally's insistence we were waiting for somebody named Yusei. After what felt like hours we heard footsteps and a man came into view.

He had a serious face that looked like it had rarely ever seen a smile; he had tan skin and a fairly average build. He wore a long sleeved blue jacket over a black shirt that had a strange red symbol visible on it; he also was wearing a pair of gloves as well as his own duel disk. For his lower body he was wearing black jeans with amber kneepads and a pair of boots.

Yusei Fudo had arrived.

 **Whew now that was tiring, I said in my Pokemon fic that battles were hard to write, but duels are way harder.**

 **In any case this is my first chapter complete, now for a few points of note**

 **Red eyes Darkness Metal Dragon X is a custom made card, Derek needed a synchro dragon and he grew attached to Red eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, so like how Arcanite Magician has a synchro and a fusion, requiring the synchro, Darkness Metal has a synchro and a normal card.**

 **I really have not kept up with the series so any help in what the event line-up is would be helpful, especially the time between Jack's betrayal and episode 1 of the anime.**

 **Next chapter will be on the second OC, so you will need to wait until chapter 3 for the results of this meeting.**

 **Please, please, please help me out in constructing Derek's deck, Dragon decks are not my forte, I specialise in swarm decks mainly, as well as one other type.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, Max here with our second chapter, now a quick note on my last chapter, in the duel I meant to say that "Red eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" was summoned, so please forgive that error.**

 **Today we meet our second OC, the 'one of tricks'**

 **This chap has also been beta read by Elzur, he's also told me that he has no intention of posting his story, but with his permission I may post it here myself.**

 **Disclaimer: Not one of the three people involved in this fic own Yu gi oh 5ds, if we did then I'd have given a larger importance to fusion monsters.**

 **Bold= Titles, card stats, LP and (Retracted)**

 _Italics= Thoughts when in 1_ _st_ _person view_

 _Underlined Italics= Flashbacks_

"Speech"

'thought' in 3rd person view

 **Chapter 2**

 **Why do muggers want my cards?**

 **? P.O.V:**

The sunlight shone down upon me as I slowly opened my eyes; that's when the smell hit me.

 _Oh my God! Did something die here?"_

Looking around I realised that for some unfathomable reason, I was in a dumpster. All of a sudden a loud mechanical whirring started. _No way, my luck can not be that bad._

I looked out of the dumpster and saw a garbage truck grab it, terrified I leapt outside of it and ran off screaming to the heavens, "I'M NOT TRASH!"

After running for quite a I cursed myself, _Good going numbskull, you just ran away from the one person who could tell you where you are._

Shaking my head of such thoughts I decided to look for help and I would make whoever left me in that dumpster pay or my name isn't, isn't.

I stopped midstep

"F#*k my life. Amnesia, I have God damn amnesia."

I slapped a hand on my face wondering what I was going to do now.

In the end I figured that all I could do was move forward.

-Line—break-

After nearly an hour of wandering around aimlessly I suddenly stopped. For some reason the air here felt different, almost, dangerous.

"Hey brat!"

I whirled around to the voice, it came from a burly man, but what caught my attention more was the fact that his three goons had me surrounded.

"What do you want, in case you didn't notice, I'm busy."

The big guy, BG I called him in my head, gave a dry chuckle and thrust his hand to me.

I stared it down impassively, "If you want me to shake that, you'd better wash it first."

BG's nostrils flared, "Cards now."

I blinked, and repeated what he said in my head a couple times, "Cards, why do you want cards?"

"It doesn't matter, you have a duel disk right. Then give me your deck."

At this I quickly checked off my clothes, one black cloak on top of a cobalt blue T-shirt, a pair of dark brown jeans and a pair of sneakers. I also had a strange device on my arm, assuming that it was called a duel disk I spoke up, "How about we play for them, hm?"

 _Okay okay, come on dude think, you have this thing for a reason so you should know how to duel, right? Besides you were just checking out the basic rules a little while ago when nothing was happening"_

"A duel? Fine, I guess I could crush you first."

-Duel! -

"I think I'll go first, draw!"

BG added one card to his hand and then let out a dark chuckle.

"I activate the Legendary Ocean, with this all water monsters gain 200 attack and defence, plus their levels fall by one."

Our surroundings changed to that of the bottom of the ocean and I couldn't contain my gasp of surprise.

"But that's not all, now I summon out my Cyber Shark as his level has fallen to 4. I end my turn"

 **Turn 1**

 **BG: 4000LP**

 **Cyber Shark, 2300/2200, level 4**

 **Legendary ocean, field spell**

 **Hand: 4**

 **?: 4000LP**

 **Hand 5**

I gulped at the sight of such a powerful monster, but I steeled myself and started my turn, "Draw!"

From what I can see, my deck is based on spellcaster type monsters.

"I summon out to the field Summoner monk and thanks to his effect he's put into defence mode. Next I activate his effect and discard a spell to summon a monster from my deck."

Slipping one card in my grave I carefully looked over the cards in my deck, in the end I chose my card.

"I special summon out the Crusader of Endymion in defence mode. Finally I set down one face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **BG: 4000LP**

 **Cyber Shark, 2300/2100**

 **Legendary Ocean, field spell**

 **Hand: 4**

 **?: 4000LP**

 **Summoner monk 800/1600**

 **Crusader of Endymion 1900/1200**

 **1 facedown**

 **Hand: 3**

"Heh sorry kid, but your monsters are toast!"

BG drew a card and immediately sent his shark to destroy my monk.

"Not so fast! I activate my facedown, magical dimension!"

"Tch" BG scowled, "What does it do?"

"I can tribute one of my monsters to summon a spellcaster from my hand, but it does more than that, it also destroys your monster!"

"What?!"

BG turned to see his mighty shark be pulled by summoner monk into a sarcophagus which shook for a while before releasing a monster onto the field.

"Welcome my Defender, the Magical Knight in defence mode!"

"You damn brat! Fine since I didn't summon a monster this turn I can set one along with a facedown. I end my turn"

 **Turn 3**

 **BG: 4000LP**

 **1 set monster**

 **1 facedown**

 **Legendary Ocean**

 **Hand: 3**

 **?: 4000LP**

 **Crusader, 1900/1200**

 **Defender, 1600/2000**

 **Hand: 3**

"Well it looks like it's my turn, draw."

I looked at the card I just drew, **Silent Magician Level 4** , I don't know why it caught my attention, but it didn't matter, she wasn't the right card for this situation.

"First I activate my Crusader's effect giving Defender a spell counter; as such Crusader's attack rises to 2500 till my end phase. Next I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode, giving him a spell counter as well."

I almost taste victory, but first, "I activate Breaker's effect, by removing his spell counter I destroy your facedown!"

Breaker summoned a ball of fire and launched it to destroy the facedown, revealing it to be Sakuretsu armor.

Satisfied I launched an attack with Crusader.

When the smoke cleared I was shocked to see his monster still alive

"Reese, the Ice Mistress can't be destroyed by monsters level 4 and above."

I widened my eyes, _not good, from what I saw with Summoner Monk practically all my monsters are level 4 at least._

Scowling I set a card and ended my turn.

 **Turn 4**

 **BG: 4000LP**

 **Reese the Ice Mistress, 800/800**

 **Legendary Ocean**

 **Hand: 3**

 **?: 4000LP**

 **Breaker, 1600/1000**

 **Defender, 1600/2000, 1 Spell Counter**

 **Crusader, 1900/1200**

 **1 facedown**

 **Hand: 1**

"My move! Draw."

"Let me stop you for a second, I activate my trap card, dust tornado and destroy your Ocean."

A fierce storm whipped out and blew off the field spell returning our surroundings to normal.

However BG just began laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"This, I summon out Snowman Eater and tune him with Reese."

I took a step back in shock.

"Come out my Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon!"

The immense synchro summon took form and released a great roar.

"Go! Destroy his pitiful Crusader."

"Defender's effect activates and prevents destruction."

"It would, if I didn't have this, Effect shut! Now your Defender's effect is negated and he is destroyed."

I watched in shock as two of my monsters were destroyed, I faintly recognised BG ending his turn and prepared to start my own.

 **Turn 5**

 **BG: 4000 LP**

 **Gishilnodon, 2300/1800**

 **Hand: 1**

 **?: 3600LP**

 **Breaker, 1600/1000**

 **Hand: 1**

 _Okay if I ever needed a miracle in this duel it's now._

"Here I go, Draw!" I looked at my new card in awe, "This is…"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"What's the matter, giving up?"

"On the contrary, I've just prepared my comeback, come out Silent Magician level 4!"

"Hah, that weak thing is your comeback? It only has 1000 attack."

"Maybe, but with this spell she's going to grow up a lot, Level Up!"

 _A face floated in front of me many of it's features were blurry, but I could make out Jet Black hair and Crystal blue eyes, a male voice rang out, but I couldn't hear it._

The young magician began glowing with a bright light; once it faded away an adult version of her appeared; and as her stats came into view,

"3-3500 attack!"

"And it also has immunity to spells. Go Silent Magician Level 8, Destroy his Sea Dragon!"

The mighty synchro monster stood no chance against the magic assaulting it and soon collapsed, the left over magic hitting it's duelist.

Following it was a direct slash from Breaker.

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **BG: 1200LP**

 **Hand: 1**

 **?: 3600LP**

 **Breaker, 1600/1000**

 **Silent Magician Lv8, 3500/1000**

 **Hand: 0**

"God Damn it! Give me something, Draw!"

BG stared down the card in his hand and began cursing, it must have been a brick draw.

"Turn end."

"Alright, Silent, Finish him off!"

With a blast of magic BG's LP plummeted to zero and I won.

"Well that was a good duel, but I have to go."

"Who said you could leave?"

"Eh?"

I turned around to see one of the goons pointing a knife at my throat.

"Give me everything you have.

-Fight!-

 _Okay this is decidedly not good. Analysis, 5 hostiles, one armed with a knife, one double my size, 3 normal goons, let's name them Knifey, BG and G1, G2 and G3 respectively. Now what do I do._

I wasn't able to answer myself when Knifey suddenly lunged forward, on instinct I spun myself to the right and karate chopped his wrist, forcing him to drop the knife.

Not stopping to think I swept Knifey's feet from beneath him and quickly curbstomped his head, thus knocking out the main threat.

 _Wow, did I do martial arts or something?_

Unfortunately my thoughts distracted me, allowing for a precious moment, this allowed G1 and G2 to catch me off guard and grab my arms, leaving me an open target for BG.

Following that I performed a backflip and used G1 and G2's grips on my arms to put them in BG's path, knocking both out.

Deciding to change the location I fled into an abandoned building nearby and hid in the shadows. G3 and BG followed however through constant movements, multiple girders in quick reach and quiet footsteps they could not find me.

When the two of them were far enough I leapt down from the girder I was crouching on top of and landed in front of BG. While falling I twisted my cloak to cover his face and then I kicked him into a wall, I then grabbed my cloak and fled back into the darkness just as G3 came nearby.

He was noticeably panicked, having seen me enter the darkness, but not being able to find me, finally after letting him have a small panic attack I silently jumped down behind him.

Evidently not silent enough as he turn around to face me, "Phantom-"

That was all he managed to say before I clocked him and he fell unconscious.

 _Phantom, hm, that's not too bad. Okay then, where's a piece of paper and a pen._

After finding what I wanted I wrote down my note, 'Phantom was here.'

Feeling satisfied with that message I decided to leave.

My plan was to find the man whose face I saw, perhaps, just perhaps, he knows who I am.

 **And that's game. As you can see we still do not know the name of our little trickster, that's because Derek will have to tell him who he is.**

 **Now as a quick explanation, Derek is the one of power as that is what dragons are mostly associated with, beings of mass destruction. On the other hand magic is based off tricks, smokes and mirrors.**

 **Finally, both Derek and Phantom can fight, but by no means are they black belts, the reason Max knocked out these goons so easily was because they didn't exactly train their bodies well and BG was smashed headfirst into a wall, it was reinforced a little bit so it hurt harder.**

 **Next chapter; we go back to Derek after a big timeskip and we have begun to close in on the start of the series.**


End file.
